Tatiana Forcier
History Tatiana Forcier: 1990 - 2006 I should begin by saying much of what I am about to say concerning the background of this mysterious woman has been unverified, most likely due to a cover-up by Tatiana herself or her benefactors in the League of Assassins. I do not know her surname prior to her marriage and I have my doubts as to Tatiana being her real given name. But let's just begin, shall we? Supposedly Tatiana is the daughter of an engineer and medical researcher from Grenoble, France. At a young age, her meta-gene activated and though she tried to hide the fact that she was developing psychic powers, it was not difficult for people to ascertain that something was off and unsettling about young Tatiana. While the family was visiting family in England, Tatiana lashed out at her cousin for calling her a freak. Not intending anything more than a cruel remark, Tatiana told her cousin to go kill himself and her nascent powers opened the young boy's mind, overwhelming his self-preservation instincts, and caused him to take a running leap out the window of his family's fifth story apartment. The police did not believe Tatiana's story and she was tried for her cousin's murder, but on grounds of her apparent mental instability she was sent to the Ravenscar Secure Facility to serve out her sentence. Except, she never arrived there, The van transporting her to the facility was stopped by The Swiss and two associates who needed to infiltrate the mental asylum. Tatiana was left alive but bound and due to crew's need to make a quick escape, she was abducted. When the assassins learned of her abilities they decided to bring her back to Ra's. Interested in the girl, Ra's gave her to El Penitente who performed a number of experiments on her, strengthening her psychic abilities and using he aura to enrich her cells and augment her physique to superb levels. Eventually, Nyssa al Ghul decided that El Penitente's pet needed to be utilized and sent Tatiana into training, where she struggled. But fortune smiled on Tatiana as she found another psychic fledgling among her pack that needed help with her powers. The fledgling was named Monique and the two partnered up.Oracle Files: Tatiana Forcier (1/2) Mystic: 2006 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Artifact: Tatiana shares the cosmological markers of other Artifacts. * Telepathy: Tatiana is a capable telepath and is considered a prodigy, even among the League of Assassins' most prominent telepathic minds. Tatiana has an incredible working knowledge of the average humanoid brain and the specific functions of each part. ** Telepathic Communication: Tatiana can read peoples' minds in detail, either by consciously willing it or by mentally picking up their stray thoughts. Via her telepathy, she can also send messages into the minds of others, sounding like her own voice inside their heads, or place knowledge of certain things into people's minds. Using a combination of these methods, she can interpret unknown alien languages. To those she is most familiar with, Tatiana can send messages or establish mental contact at considerable distances. ** Telepathic Cloak: Tatiana can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other telepaths and psychic entities. Se can extend these defenses to others around her as well. ** Telepathic Illusions: By flooding the mind of others with false sensory data, Tatiana can create illusions or even implant false memories. While trapping a victim in a loop or static environment is easy and instantaneous, fashioning 'living' illusions requires a great deal of Tatiana's concentration. ** Mind Control:' By asserting her own consciousness into the minds of others, Tatiana can mentally possess others. By fragmenting portions of her own mental consciousness, she can retain control of her own body and control up to five others in this manner. ** '''''Psionic Blast: By flooding the mind of a target with her a cocktail of her own life's past emotional trauma and torment, Tatiana can cause another to suffer a breakdown through psychic onslaught. ** Aura Reading: Usually practicing this ability through tarot cards, Tatiana is able to find interesting facts about a person's history, powers, and more. This ability requires Tatiana to have some sort of focus, whether it be the actual person present for her ritual, a possession that once belonged to them, or Tatiana having recently encountered them. ** Psychic Surgery: Through her psychic abilities, Tatiana is able to diagnose whatever ails a person's body by tapping into their subconscious and overriding their pain receptors to numb their pain. She can also merge her own aura with her patient, feeding their aura psychic energy or vital life force to sustain the patient and prevent them from death. While performing this feat, Tatiana is in a trance-like state as her mind taps into the skills and knowledge of the best surgeon or physician within hundreds of miles of her location. * Occult Resistance: Tatiana has shown herself to be considerably immune to occult and psychic means of persuasion and manipulation. Magic attacks often become inert when in contact with her considerably potent aura. * Physical Condition: Having trained with the League of Assassins, Tatiana is in exceptional shape and highly athletic. * Multilingual: Having traveled the world since a young age, Tatiana is an exceptionally gifted linguist. Her mental abilities have helped her master languages at exceptionally rapid speeds. * Martial Arts: Tatiana is an exceptionally gifted fighter, though not as exceptional as many of the League's martial artists. Tatiana's style is a blend of Savate, Muay Thai, Capoeira, and Krav Maga. Weaknesses * Migraines: Overstimulation of her powers can cause Tatiana to suffer debilitating migraines. Exposure to bright lights, loud or overlapping sounds, or extreme temperatures can cause her powers to be inaccessible or uncontrollable, or even cause her to bleed from eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, or even lose consciousness and slip into a catatonic state. * Haunted: Not afraid to throw a punch or even cause debilitating injuries to those she needs to, Tatiana is however afraid of killing. The last time she killed someone, she slipped into a coma for thirteen months and awoke later to find that the ghost of the deceased was eternally bound to her. Supposedly her childhood cousin's ghost also haunts her. * Loved Ones: Tatiana is emotionally vulnerable due to her love of Monique Forcier, and to a lesser extent Monique's comrades Emma and Rina. If they are put in jeopardy, Tatiana could be blackmailed or forced to surrender herself. However, I advise caution with exploitation of this as Tatiana is a trained assassin with potent psychic abilities. You threaten someone she loves, she might be willing to risk another coma to know they are safe.Deluxe Oracle File: Tatiana Forcier Trivia and Notes Trivia * Tatiana enjoys pantomimes and actually thinks mimes are enjoyable entertainment. She tends to tip those with donation bowls quite handsomely and will watch them, as well as other street performers, for as long as she as has idle time. * Tatiana is a luddite. While she can do basic computer operation and has a smart phone, but she refuses social media and buys her books in print. She also rarely has her phone actually on her person except when away from home. * Tatiana has a knack for guessing women's clothing sizes and is usually able to guess the exact clothing size for women with nothing more than a long glance. She also enjoys dressing friends up in clothing and tends to buy an excessive amount of clothing in all sizes just for the purpose of giving away clothing whenever she makes a new friend who is 'perfect' for these clothes or in need of a fashion makeover. * Tatiana is a great dancer. * Sometimes Tatiana can be heard talking to herself. In truth, she is talking to two wayward ghosts that haunt her. She has actually managed to make peace with them and is quite friendly with them. Both have been dead for a number of years, however and have little in the way of human personality except in the rare lucid moment so most of the time they are quiet and just linger around Tatiana apparently. * Tatiana's claims to not be a fan of lobster, but secretly loves it. She only indulges in treating herself to a lobster dinner every so often when her wife is away on a mission. * Tatiana takes heavy sleeping medication to allow her to sleep at night as she suffers from acute insomnia, but as she fears her past as an assassin may come back to haunt her while she sleeps, she'll only resort to medication if her wife is around. Otherwise, she either goes without sleep or use a special lined sensory deprivation tank to block out her psychic senses. * In her personal life, Tatiana is a child rights activist. I have my theories that she may have requested her wife's extralegal services in a few instances where an abusive parent went missing in and around areas where Tatiana was living at the time. Notes * Tatiana Forcier is an original character commissioned by Earth27FanGirl. * In her portrait she is holding the major Arcana Tarot cards. * As of the Reboot, she was given the surname Bisset. This bio was written Pre-Reboot, so them not knowing her given name prior to marriage is contradicted. Links and References * Appearances of Tatiana Forcier * Character Gallery: Tatiana Forcier Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Metahuman Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Telepathy Category:Occultism Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Gothamite Category:French Category:Shopkeepers Category:Female Characters Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality